We're no longer Lonely
by Dorkin out
Summary: This woman drives me wild; she makes me forget the loneliness that I feel… So yes, I would die for her a hundred times if  After all, I gave her my heart, literally...  kakuhina
1. Chapter 1

_When did we meet? Well, it happened when she was thirteen… She was supposed to be a nameless ninja who had the unfortunate luck of meeting me. Funny, well I can honestly say I'm in love with her. Hinata…. Please forgive me…_

(Years ago)

_I was in dire need to add to my collection of hearts, when I noticed a sickly pale girl walking alone outside of Konohagakure. This was supposed to be quick and easy, after all, she looked to only be a genin, so she really wouldn't put up much of a fight._

_When I reached her, she tried to fight me, but I could tell she really just wanted me to end her life… It wasn't until I looked into her eyes; I saw someone who experienced way more then someone her age should ever … The same pain and hurt that lingered in other Akatsuki members were in those young lilac eyes. _

_I attack her, trapping her with all my threads, and it was there I noticed, she wasn't afraid of what I'd do to her…. And for the first time, I was simply shocked… Why is she not afraid of me? I'm about to end her life and it seems as though she accepted that fate… Normally this wouldn't bother me, but she was too young to be this accepting of death._

"_Why do you not fear death?"_

"_What r-reasons do I have to live?"_

_My threads connect with her heart, and for the first time… For the first time, I see her life through my eyes._

"She is weak; take her away from my site…"

"You are meant to fail…."

"I heard about the Chūnin exams…. You disappoint me girl…"

"Lord Hiashi, I beg of you to please allow me to escort her outside of the village."

"No Kō, She can take care of herself…"

"But Lord Hiashi, she is still weak from her fight with Neji…"

"Do not question me… and do not forget your place."

"I'm sorry my lord, I just worry about her... what if she gets hurt, or worst, dies."

"Is it wrong that i wish for that Kō?"

_Outside the door She had heard it all... tears filled her eyes, and that is when i disconnected my threads from her heart... Out of so many people in that Kami forsaken village, only one cared about her well being? And was silenced because of his concern?_

_I've never experince such sorrow from my vicitms, but i do with her... Why?_

_I snap out of it, squeezing her neck a little tighter._

_"What is your name?" I glare at her_

"_H-Hyuga Hinata."_

"_Well Hinata… I've decided to change my mind." _

"_B-But?"_

"_There is potential in you, I can sense it… So, I am going to give you one of my hearts." _

"_I-I don't un-understand?"_

"_Well, in case I ever lose my other hearts, there will always be one out there, meaning I will live… And, well, I know they are wrong about you, with my heart beating in your veins, you will release that potential." _

"_W-why waste it on me? I-if you saw things f-from my eyes... You k-know i'm worthless…"_

_"You interest me… Of all the lives I've taken, I've never been able to see through anyone's eyes but my own…"__I loosen my grip on her neck as i smirk, letting the threads invade her beating heart. _"_You are not worthless, if that were true, i would've killed you regardless of what i saw."_

_She screeched as she felt her heart stop… She will not remember this encounter… and she will grow stronger…I take a small mask from my back, the element of wind, and place it on her back, letting it settle into her skin. I lean down and whisper in her ear, that we will meet again… _

"_Keep this mask hidden…" I whisper. _

_I look down at her, she seems to nod to me, as she sleeps… And just as quickly as I came, I left, leaving her alone._


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata floated in a sea of black, her limbs unable to move… "What's going on?" She whispered to herself, looking around the darkend dimly lit cave.

"How strange... So young, yet so tortured" she heard a deep bellowing voice echo through the darkness.

Hinata's eyes searched frantically for the source of the voice… "W-who are you? W-where a-am I?"

"I am Mogi; you are in my lair..." Slowly a Blue mask with blood red eyes looked down at Hinata "My master was right about you."

"W-who is your m-master?"

"I'm sorry... But I'm forbidden to tell you…"

Hinata sighed, before looking back up at the mask. "What is g-going to happen to me?"

"I'm not here to kill you if that is what you are wondering, and nor is my master… He sees something in you, which is why he gave me to you."

Hinata raised an eye brow. "W-what do you mean?"

"I am my masters' real heart, the blood in your veins is now my masters…Of all the people my master had killed, and of all the hearts he has taken, yours actually reached out to him… So, in turn, he didn't kill you, but instead, gave me to you … I am to help you and protect you, until the day my master can see you again." the mask shrank down. coming closer to her. "He sees great potential in you, and I do as well…"

Hinata gave a small smile. "Mogi… I r-remember hearing a voice, telling me t-to 'keep the m-mask hidden'..."

"That was my master… On your back will be my mask, you must keep me out of sight from others, they know of my master, and they will know he was near you… You will be killed."

Hinata didn't want that, now that someone cared for her. "O-Okay…" She whispered. "Thank you Mogi…"

"It is nothing little one… Now you must awaken… Before anyone knows of your encounter… I will be here for you when you need me."

Light surrounded Hinata and she soon could move her body. Sitting up she looked around… IT wasn't a dream… she could feel a foreign chakra circulating through her body. She gave a small smile, feeling herself becoming stronger. "I hope we meet soon…" She whispered, placing her hand on her chest... For the first time since her fight with Neji, it didn't hurt, causing her smile to broaden.


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been many years I gave her my heart… And each day I feel her getting stronger. When I heard of the Chūnin, in which she was to be in, I snuck into the village, and watched her fight. The little girl I had seen many years before had grown up. Her long indigo hair, her curvy body…. She definitely wasn't the child I had seen three years before…. _

_Still, her heart spoke to me, telling me that even in this moment, the greatest achievement she could ever do, she was still lonely... Her father still treated her like she was nothing, forbidding her body guard to protect her, hoping that she would die... Her cousin, and sister still verbally abused her... And at this point, one of the most triumphant times in her life, i was the only one cheering her on... unfortunatly, i could not show it..._

_When she had won her last fight, I could swear she looked up at me… But, I'm sure she didn't see me… Then I again, I'm sure Mogi made her aware of my presence. That is when I take my cue to leave. I look back at her, feeling a sense that she is aware of me… But unfortunately, I cannot show her my identity just yet… _

_Well it wasn't until a few years later that she finally could meet me._

* * *

><p>Hinata was alone on a mission, everything that could've gone wrong, defiantly went wrong… She was separated from her team mates, which to make it all worst, she was sure one of them was a saboteur. Not to mention she had been injured, which slowed her down more than she wanted. Finally stopping where she believed was safe, she tried to heal herself, curing internally how stupid she was for getting hurt.<p>

"Shit…" Hinata whispered.

"its okay Hinata, it's not too bad of a wound… I'll try and focus of it a little more." Mogi spoke.

"Thanks Mogi." Hinata answered back. "I just need to get to Sunagakure; I can get some help there."

Before Hinata could try and stand, she heard footsteps behind her, causing her to quickly look at the person who stood behind her.

"Thought I wouldn't find you?"

Hinata shot up pulling her kunai from its case. "I was hoping." She frowned.

"Well, when you leave a bloody trail, it's very easy, and like I told you before, I can find anyone I have injured." He came closer. "You're no much for me now; you're nearly drained of chakra, so why don't you just fall over, save me the trouble of damaging that pretty little body."

"Uh, puppeteers…." Mogi shuddered.

The man pulled a puppet from his large backpack that was on his back. "I guess you want to do this the hard way huh?"

_Mogi…. I can't face him…_ Hinata thought gripping her Kunai tightly, waiting for him to attack.

The man threw the puppet towards Hinata, causing Hinata to jump up, to dodge it. Doing a back flip, she landed further away from the man. Once her foot touched the ground, she launched herself towards the puppet, throwing an explosion tag on it. She jumped over the puppet, as the tag ignited, and fell feet first towards the man, kicking him in the face.

With the tag exploding, and the man on the ground, Hinata tried to make her escape, but couldn't move. Looking back Hinata saw the man standing behind her, plunging a Kunai into her shoulder left shoulder. Fear ran through her body, as she watched him pull out the blade.

_Mogi?_ She panicked afraid the mask had been broken. Before she could try and run, she felt another sharp pain on the center of her back, as the man stabbed her once again, dragging it slowly down her spine.

"Hinata! Hold on okay!" Mogi shouted frantically.

Hinata tried taking a step forward, but only felt another stab that dragged across her back. Finally giving away to the pain, Hinata cried out, as she fell to the ground.

_MASTER! Hinata is in trouble… _

Hinata tried crawling away, only to feel the man's foot crashing down on her back. "Where do you think you're going?" He smirked, stomping down once again. "I told you." He smiled. "You're going to make a wonderful puppet."Smirking at the girl the man picked up her Kunai and drug it down her black, ripping open her jacket, and mesh shirt. He smiled as he looked at all the cuts, and bruises he left on her. "Nothing a little wax can't fix." He smirked. "Hmmm, What's this?" He moved a piece of material from a bump at the top of her shoulder. His eyes shot open as he saw a small blue mask with blood red eyes staring back at him. Soon, Hinata's back began to bubble like another human was trapped within her skin. The mask grew bigger, as all the movement moved towards the mask.

The mask lifted from Hinata's back, followed by two large black arms, and soon, a whole body made its way out of the petite girl's body. It stood above the man, letting out a loud screeching noise. Before the man could attempt to move, the creature grabbed him, and threw him in the air, jumping up with him, the creature used a combination of the wind, and Hinata's chakra, to create a tornado, that also acted as Hinata's Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms.

"Mogi, enough!"

Mogi stopped, letting the man fall from the sky, the creature landed right next to Hinata, hunching over her as if it were protecting her.

The man opened his eyes to meet the furious neon green eyes, of a shadow. "He is mine…." The shadow spoke. "Go back, and help keep her alive…."

The creature gave a nod, and stood on Hinata's back, letting itself melt back into her skin. Hinata slowly opened her eyes as Mogi entered her body, to see a black cloak standing over the man.

"You will pay…" Was all she heard… She tried to see who the shadow was, but it was all becoming blurry… She knew she had heard that voice before, but couldn't place it..

_Mogi…._

"Don't worry Hinata; my master will take care of him."

_Y-Your m-master?_

Hinata could only hear a blood curling scream, and soon nothing… Darkness surrounded her…

"_We will meet again soon…"_

Hinata's eyes opened slightly, all she could see was a grey tank top, then nothing…. Another shot of vision came to her, and she saw green eyes….

_Mogi… _

"Don't worry…. It is my master…. He has finally come for you."

Kakuzu looked down at the girl he carried in his arm, and for a brief second, a smile grazed her lips… It had been many, many years since Kakuzu saw someone smile like that…

"Master, she is stable…. But you must attend to her wounds soon…"

"I know." Kakuzu whispered.

"Master…. What will you do with her?"

Kakuzu kept his eyes on the girl… There was a reason her heart reached out to him, and if anything, now would be the best time to explore why. "I don't know…" Was all he could say. "But I can say thins much, Pain is not going to like this…" he stopped, pushing her hair from her face. "Hinata... Are you my prayers answered?" He whispered. "If so, i believe that maybe... Maybe i wasn't meant to be alone..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata opened her eyes, a very dimply lit room, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she tried to figure out where she was. She knew she wasn't n Mogi's lair by the smell of incents that burned. Trying to sit up, Hinata found pain shooting up her back, causing her to struggle.

"Don't try and move." She heard a low voice speak. "Your stitches are still healing."

Hinata tried to find the voice. "W-where am I?" She asked.

"S-safe."

She managed to make out a black cloak that lay across a chair. She tried to focus on it, but soon found herself looking at a shadow that sat at the end of the bed. She tried to sit up once more, but felt a warm hand press on her chest.

"Please, just relax…"

Hinata moved her arms, so that she could hold the hand. "You're the m-man…" She let a smile come across her lips. "M-Mogi's Master." She smiled

The shadow came into the light; he tried not to look at her, for fear of her reaction to his unmasked, stitched face. "Yes, i am."

She squinted her eyes slightly to see stitches ran up from his lips, to his ears, and his arms as well, "Why don't you want to l-look at me?" She asked, "I-I've waited six y-years to see the person w-who saw something in me…" He looked at her; she held a sweet soft smile on her lips. She willed her body once more, ignoring the pain, she sat up. Her smile never leaving her. "T-thank you…"

He looked at her, meeting her soft lilac eyes for the first time in six years…. "It's… No problem…" He answered. "I see Mogi has taken great care of you."

"Mogi…" She whispered, fear washing over her soft features.

"Don't worry… He was not destroyed. In fact, he protected you before I came."

"A-are you going to take him back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"N-no, it's just…. Well he is yours."

"I gave him to you." He looked at Hinata, running his hand down her arm. "He is yours…" Hinata's smile grew at his words, as tears seemed to glaze her eyes. "Why are you crying? Are you hurting?"

"N-No, it's just…. I've n-never received such k-kindness from anyone… Let alone a s-stranger." She reached up wiping her tears. "I-I feel like… w-well this was meant or, or something."

Kakuzu stared at the girl… He wasn't sure what to say at this… Was it meant for him to meet her when he did? He didn't believe in such things like fate.

"W-what's your name?" She asked holding his hand tighter. "You apparently know mine." She smiled.

"I can't tell you." He answered, pulling his hand from hers.

"Why?"

"Because…" He looked at her. "I'm sure it'd give you a reason to hate me."

She giggled before looking at him. "Really, h-hate you? You have showed me so much kindness… Y-you cared about me, n-no one has ever c-cared about me… N-not even my own f-family…" She let a new batch of tears flow down her face. "I couldn't h-hate you…"

Kakuzu came closer, wiping the fallen tears from her face. "I'm sorry, but I feel the less you know, the happier you can be." He looked at her, lifting her head up. "But if not knowing is going to make you upset… My name is Kakuzu." He waited for her to scream, when she didn't he finished. "I'm a member of the Akatsuki…"

"Well… I m-must be lucky." She whispered, with a smile. "I hear the Akatsuki k-kills anyone they come in c-contact with." She looked up into his eyes. "W-why did y-you?"

"I was going to kill you…" He started out. "I'm sure Mogi explained but, when my threads connected to your heart…" He stopped himself, not knowing how to explain it. "Well… I felt connected to you…. You were so pure.."

Hinata took Kakuzu's hand, and placed it on her chest. "I'm glad I could do that for you, even when I was so far away…. Maybe… Maybe you can do the same for me…"


	5. Chapter 5

_It was when she looked at me, with those eyes, those sweet loving eyes; I started to believe in fate… _

"T-tell me about yourself K-Kakuzu…"Hinata looked at him, as he lay next to her. "H-how did you end up I-in the Akatsuki?"

"Ha… It's been many years since I've thought about that…" He smirked. "I honestly don't remember…"

"O-Oh…."

"Tell me about yourself…. I only know from what I saw when I first met you…"

"Not much h-has changed…" She let her eyes wonder from him. "I cannot explain it…" She gave a sigh. "I never f-felt love, I never felt k-kindness… Until you gave m-me Mogi…" She looked at him. "Y-you gave me a reason to live…"

Kakuzu took her hand, holding it tightly he looked at her. "I'm glad I could do something right in my life."

Hinata smiled, looking at his hand, he was the first person to hold her hand like this. She wanted to just explode in a sea of ecstasy, and be with Kakuzu on the ride to heaven.

"KAKUZU HEY OLD FUCK ARE YOU IN YOUR ROOM!" A loud voice called out from his door. "Is that bitch awake yet!"

Kakuzu was pulled from his own nirvana, by the sound of his loud mouthed partner at the other end of the door. "What do you want Hidan!"

"The big guy wants to see you that's what the fuck I want." Hidan came into the door. "Well, nice to see you're alive." Hidan smirked at Hinata. "For a minute I thought he was fucking a corpse."

"Hidan, I'll be up to see leader in a few, can you leave me alone now…"

"You know what he's going to fucking say… 'If I wanted to see you later, I would have sent for you later.' I really don't want to hear his bull shit."

"Hinata, please make yourself at home… I will be back shortly." Kakuzu spoke, getting off the bed. He made a beeline to the door, leaving Hidan standing in the room.

"You're not bad looking." Hidan smirked. "As a matter of fact, if you ever get tired of that fossil you-"

"Hidan, I will rip your head off if you don't shut up!"

"SO testy!" Hidan shouted walking off, closing the door behind him.

"W-who was that Mogi?"

"Hidan… Don't worry; he wouldn't dare hurt you… He's just a major pain."

"O-Oh, I wasn't w-worried… He's actually k-kind of f-funny." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Kakuzu, you are one of my most feared and loyal shinobi's… Yet, you bring a Leaf shinobi… an Heiress, into our hideout… They will look for her…"<p>

"Pein… Do you not trust my judgment?" Kakuzu asked, looking at the man.

"What do you mean?"

"We keep her for ransom… They pay, they get her back…" He smirked. "Money, it's what we'll always need."

Pein gave a smirk. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you…."

Kakuzu bowed to the man before walking out of the room… He was good… If anything, he was too good… He knew good and damn well no one wanted Hinata back, he knew that the Hyuga's wouldn't care if Hinata was missing, or dead… He truly was a master of deceit.

"I know you were bull shitting Pein…" Hidan whispered behind him. "He's going to catch on soon…"

"Don't you have anything better to do other than bother me?" He looked back the silver haired man.

"Just looking out for you and the girl…" He shrugged. "Hope you can pull this off for a while is all…"

With that said, Hidan walked off, leaving Kakuzu to walk alone to his room. Hidan had a point, but at the same point and time, he really didn't care about what Hidan said. He reached his door, putting his hand on the knob, he thought to himself.

_What time I have with her, I'm going to make it worth it… _Opening the door, he looked on the bed to see Hinata not laying there. Panic flooded his body, fearing that she had fallen off the bed. Taking a few steps in, he saw her standing next to his desk, wrapped in his Akatsuki robe. He gave a small smile at her seeing she was clearly embarrassed.

"S-sorry I-I" Her face turned a deeper crimson. "I-It was j-just I-I was cold a-and…" She started to slide it from her arms. "I-I'll take it o-off."

Kakuzu walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I like it on you." He whispered in her ear, pulling it up on her shoulders. "It's very cute." He stoked her face softly. "Are you okay? Is anything hurting you?"

"I'm f-fine." She smiled. "I am a medical Nin, so I can heal myself, or at least be able to focus chakra so that it doesn't hurt so much."

Kakuzu stared into her eyes, and before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips against hers.

_That kiss settled it, she was mine, and I was hers… The way she slid her hands over my stitches, so gentle they felt like roses were grazing my cheeks. _


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean she's missing?"

"I'm sorry my lady, we got ambushed, Neji and I took on one opponent, and Hinata and Yami took on another, we didn't even notice that we had separated." Lee had spoke to the Hokage. "When we tried to find her, all we found was her jacket…"

"And what of Yami?"

"Well, it turns out; he was one of the people ambushing us… So I took it into my own hands to eliminate him." Neji answered.

Tsunade sighed as she looked up at them. "God, this was a complete cluster fuck…" She pulled out a bottle of sake. "I'm assembling a team to find Hinata; she is one of my best medical Nin, so I need her back here ASAP. Lee it'll be you, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru…"

"Yes My lady." Lee and Neji bowed.

"I want you out of the village before dusk, so hurry up!"

* * *

><p>Hinata pulled herself from Kakuzu, her face becoming a deep shade of pink. "W-wow…" She whispered.<p>

"What?" Kakuzu asked. "Should I have not done that?"

"N-No, it's not that…" She let a small smile come across her lips. "I-it's," She shook her head. "I-It's silly, n-never mind."

Kakuzu kissed her forehead, as gently as he could. "You can tell me." He whispered. "I promise, I won't laugh."

"It's just…. Well…" She lowered her head, embarrassment rising flooding her body.

Kakuzu lifted her head, a small smirk coming across his lips. "Was that?" Hinata gave a slow nod. "So I was your first kiss?" Hinata gave another nod. "And?"

"It w-was…" She pressed her lips to his. "Perfect." She whispered into his lips. "L-like I always imagined…"

Kakuzu looked into her eyes; she meant every word of it. Kissing her once more, he finally began to believe in fate… She was the one his cold heard wanted to be with… He pulled her closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed firmly together. Giving a small smirk, he pulled away from her; she was indeed the most beautiful girl in the world especially in his robe.

"K-Kakuzu…" She whispered. "I-"

He silenced her with another kiss, his hands exploring her curvy body… If anything right now, he just wanted to make sure that this was not a dream, that a woman was willing enough to let him touch her.

"HEY KAKUZU!"

Kakuzu sighed, before letting Hinata go. He walked over to his door. "What!" He shouted opening it up.

At the door stood a man with an orange mask on his face. "Oh, Tobi didn't mean to disturb you." The man seemed to coward behind his hand. "Tobi hasn't seen you in a while and wanted to ask you about your mission."

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay… Oh who is that?" He pointed to Hinata. "She's very pretty!"

Hinata blushed, letting a smile come across her face. "T-thank you."

"Tobi, I'll let you meet her later, but now I must rest."

"Okay… Bye-bye"

Hinata gave a wave to the strange man, before Kakuzu closed the door. "He doesn't s-seem like a nice guy… A l-little out of p-place though…"

"He's a strong fighter, and when tensions are high, he can still manage to make you forget that you're pissed." He looked back at Hinata. "IF anything I prefer him over Hidan any day." He came back to Hinata, wrapping his arms around her. "But I don't want to talk about the members of this organization…" He kissed her softly.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "Can w-we l-lay…"

Kakuzu could tell when she was getting embarrassed… He simply smiled at her, picking her up, he walked her to the bed. "You don't need to be shy, or embarrassed around me." He whispered laying her down. "Anything you want, anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me." He lay on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN::: THANK YOUR FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY TRUELY MAKE MY DAY (Smile)_**

* * *

><p><em>I held her in my arms, waiting for her to allow me to do more… When she parted her legs so that I could lie in between them, I could feel my heart beating faster, for the first time in kame knows how long, a woman is allowing me to do this, let alone my own emotions. It wasn't until she stopped me, that I had realized how far we had gone.<em>

"What's the matter?" Kakuzu ask her worrying that he may have gone too far.

"I…" She looked away from him. "I-it's not t-that I don't want to, b-but…." She seemed to be distant. "I-I'm not…"

Kakuzu smiled at her. "Hinata, it's okay if you're not ready, I will not rush you into anything you do not wish to do."

She wrapped her arms around Kakuzu. "Y-you are s-so sweet, even if your reputation doesn't seem l-like it."

"Ha, well you're the only person who is allowed to see this side of me." He kissed her.

"KAKU-"

Kakuzu's eye twitched, just one moment without people screaming his name would be nice right about now. But NOOO, this place seems to fall apart when he tries to have a moment to himself. "Excuse me Hinata." He got off her, and walked to his door. Opening the door he saw Tobi standing there. "I thought I said-"

"Tobi knows what you said, but Leader wishes to see you." The man whispered. "Tobi told him you didn't want to be bothered, but he said it was important."

Giving a loud sigh, he shook his head. "Okay Tobi, let's go." Kakuzu walked down the hallway, his anger rising with each step he took. When he finally reached Pein, he only crossed his arms. "Yes Pein?"

"I know you are trying to rest from your last mission, and that you are tired from healing the girl, but I have a mission for you and Hidan."

"What is it?"

"Well, seeing how it was your idea to kidnap the leaf ninja, you should be the one who delivers the message to them that we have her."

"Very well…" He bowed. "I will gather my things, and be gone before dawn."

"Thank you Kakuzu…" He looked back down to his papers. "Be swift, the girl is your prisoner after all…"

Hinata sat on the bed, her knees to her chest, her mind in more places than one…

"Hinata, don't feel bad… My master probably already knows about it, and is why he did not rush you into it."

Hinata's attention was dragged from speaking to the mask, to the door that slowly opened. She watched as Kakuzu walked into the door, and walked straight to his mask. "I-is everything o-okay?" Hinata asked getting off the bed.

"I must leave, but I will return very soon." He looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Kakuzu, it's not that… that I d-didn't want to d-do that with you… I…" She shook her head. "Y-you will h-hate me…" She started to cry. "I-I w-was weak…"

Kakuzu lifted her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You could never hate me, so why would I hate you…" He kissed her. "Hinata, please, never feel that way… I will never hate you, only those who have hurt you…"

She gave a small smile. "Y-you m-mean it?"

"I would never lie to you…"

She kissed him. "W-when you return… I-I'll be ready." She smiled.

Kakuzu smirked. "Why do we have to wait?"

"C-cause." She backed away. "I want y-you to hurry back."

"You are a little deviant." He kissed her. "I will be back, if you need anything, Tobi will help you."

"O-Okay…."

_ I knew the reason why she stopped me... And i also know that the person who hurt her would probably be one of the ones looking for her... I only pray to whoever will allow it, that our paths cross... It's been a year since that incident, and payback had been so over due. I gave her a kiss, and like that, i left... It's sad, but she was safer there then in her own village..._


	8. Chapter 8

Kakuzu walked next to Hidan, silence engulfing the both of them. His mind wondered about Hinata, and what she was doing… He could only imagine that by now Tobi had defiantly getting on her nerves or that Deidra's bombs were keeping her awake. Granted he knew for a fact she was safer with the Akatsuki safe house, it wasn't really a place for silence and relaxation.

"So what's the story on the girl?" Hidan finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…." Hidan smirked, taking in a deep breath. "A few years before, you came back to the hideout, and your chakra was completely different, and that's when you told me you had managed to hide your actual heart. A few years ago, we went to the leaf village for the Chūnin exams, and the only person you seemed interested in was that girl, so… What the fuck's up with her?"

"It's really none of your business." Kakuzu answered looking over at Hidan.

"Oh c'mon Kakuzu."

"Why does this interest you?" He looked over at him.

"Well, if you're not into her, I might wanna take a swing at it. I mean those large round-"

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by his neck, and held a kunai at the base. "You go near her, you touch her, I will fucking take your goddamn head off and bury it were you can't find it."

"Ha-ha, well, you answered my question." Hidan smirked. "I knew you felt something for her."

"So what are you going to bust my balls or something?" He loosened his grip on Hidan's neck.

"Nah, as a matter of fact, I think she's good for you, you're not a complete and utter dick when you're around her."

Kakuzu was about to speak again, when he noticed a group of men surrounded them. He looked around to see them all wearing the symbol of the hidden leaf.

"What's that Akumaru?" One of the men looked at the dog. He took in a deep breath. "You're right, I can smell her too." The man stood up, looking at them. "These guys have been around Hinata."

Kakuzu frowned, looking at them all. "Well, I guess you're the team they sent for the little girl huh?" He looked at the one who had the dog. "Well, I guess I should give you this." He threw a scroll towards the man. "You have three weeks to give us that money, _or_ the girl gets killed."

"Yeah, and don't you little sons of bitches try and find her before we get the money." Hidan smirked. "I'd hate to have to rip that pretty little head off of that rocking body." He cocked his head to the side. "Well then again, I wouldn't really hate it."

"Kiba give me the scroll." Another asked

Kakuzu took this time to look over the six men. His eyes locked with another shinobi, who wore sunglasses.

"_What is this Mogi?"_

"_It is a tracking insect."_

"_What?"_

"_Master, she had an encounter with a shinobi… He forced himself on her, and when she was unconscious. He implanted one in her, so that he could find her, no matter what."_

Kakuzu reached under his cloak, and pulled out a small bag. "There's no need for this either." He tossed it to the male with the sunglasses.

"So you are Akatsuki?" The one who held the scroll spoke.

"Wow, he's so smart." Hidan smirked. "Congratu-fucking-lations, we have a winner."

"You wanna start something!" A blond man shouted, clinching his fists.

"Honestly, Lord Jashin wouldn't be pleased if I killed you right now, so I'll just wait."

"These sick fucks have Hinata! How could you guys be so calm?" He shouted, looking over to the one reading the scroll.

"Because Naruto, if we do anything right now, they could kill her…" The man holding the scroll answered, before looking up at Kakuzu and Hidan. "Very well, we will meet these terms…"

"Good, we will meet here in a week, bring the money, and you get the girl… If not, well I kill her in front of all of you." Kakuzu spoke, before turning to walk away.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat on the bed, as she looked around the room. She actually missed someone for the first time, and the moments he was gone, felt like torture. Hinata's mind was taken from her thoughts by loud knocks on the door, getting up she headed towards the door. But before she could get close it swung open, with the man in the orange mask standing at the other side.<p>

"Hello!" He waved his hands. "I'm Tobi, Kakuzu told me to check up on you."

Hinata gave a small smile. "Hello." She bowed. "I'm Hinata."

"Nice to meet you." He bowed back. "Are you doing okay? Do you need to lie back down?"

"N-no, I'm f-fine." She smiled. "I'm a-a little hungry."

"Okay!" He jumped up. "I'll go grab you something!" He started running off. "Please go lay back down, I don't want Kakuzu to be mad at me." He looked back at her.

Hinata gave a smile before nodding… He sure was a strange man, but she could see what Kakuzu meant by him being able to ease any situation.

* * *

><p>"So, in a week you have to give her back." Hidan sighed. "Well at least you'll be getting one thing you love."<p>

Kakuzu groaned at Hidan's comment. "Shut up Hidan…."

"Why? You know I'm right… Money will always be your true love; the girl is only a mistress…" Hidan smirked. "I mean the only difference between her and money is you could fuck her…. Then again, with how much you love money, you could be fucking your money in your room…"

"I swear, if you don't shut up, I'm going to rip your head off."

"I'm just kidding with you." Hidan smiled. "But seriously, what's your plan?"

Kakuzu grunted again, in complete annoyance. "I'll figure something out… I know they will not bring the money…. They'll bring an entire team, to try and catch us… We kill them, I get to keep her, and everything is just fine."

"Wow…" Hidan blinked. "you actually came up with a pretty damn good plan."

"Yeah, so why don't you just shut the fuck up, and lets hurry up and get back…"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:: HIII! about last chapter, i noticed i had a bit of disagreement with myself about the time the money should be delivered lol... It's one week, so that there isn't any confusion... ANYWAYS Please review, and have an awesome day... Or night (Smile)**

* * *

><p><em>I tried to contain myself as we get closer to the hideout. When we make it in, I go to my room, only to see Hinata not laying in the bed, Fear sweeps over me, at the thought the others have tortured her, or locker her away… I run down the halls to finally see her sitting in our common area with Itachi and Tobi. <em>

"OH!" Tobi jumped up looking at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu! You're back."

Hinata looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Tobi…" Kakuzu started out, his eye twitching.

"Please Kakuzu, don't get mad at Tobi." Hinata stood up.

"Deidra threatened to blow up your door if I didn't come out, didn't want Hinata to get hurt!"

Kakuzu looked over at Itachi, who simply shrugged. "I just got here…" He whispered. "I have no clue where Deidra is, nor do I care."

Kakuzu sighed before motioning for him and Hinata to leave. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her Tobi." Kakuzu spoke lowly.

"It's no problem." Tobi waved at the two. "I Hope to see you again Miss Hinata."

Hinata followed quietly behind Kakuzu, she feared he was angry with her… She honestly didn't know what was going on, but out of nowhere, he turned to her, pulling his mask off, he kissed her softly on the lips.

Blushing she pulled away, looking away, she pointed her fingers together, a habit she had thought she had gotten over. "Y-you're not mad at me?" She whispered, looking back up at him.

"Why would I be?" Kakuzu asked. "You didn't fall in love with Tobi or anything did you?"

Hinata gave a giggle. "N-no… But it was my f-fault that umm… Deidra t-tried breaking into your room… T-Tobi was bringing me food, a-and."

"It's not your fault Hinata…" Kakuzu smirked, as they reached his door. "I'll deal with Deidra later… But now, I just want to lay with you… hold you…" He opened the door. "Kiss you." He whispered, pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…. Well, I guess we have no choice but to give them the money." Tsunade spoke, looking at the scroll. "Did you guys get a look at her; make sure they weren't pulling our leg?"<p>

"Akumaru and I picked up her scent on the two who gave us this; it was very fresh, especially on the guy with the mask." Kiba spoke.

"And this is Akatsuki right?"

"Yes Lady Hokage." Shikamaru answered. "I'm sure they weren't some of the copy-cats we've ran into before."

"Okay, well, I guess we meet their terms… I want a few more shinobi's to go with you, incase this doesn't pan out… Neji, I want you to alert Hiashi on the situation."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Very well, well, we have a week to get this all taken care of, so rest up."

* * *

><p>Hinata buried her face into Kakuzu's chest, taking in his scent. This is the safest she had ever felt, which made her giggle a little, because to anyone else, this was not a place you wanted to be, let alone with all of the S-Ranked criminals.<p>

"What's so funny?" Kakuzu asked, hearing her giggle softly.

"I w-was just thinking…" She blushed. "N-never mind." She smiled.

"I've told you once before." He kissed her forehead softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me."

"I-I just assumed, t-that your hands would take lives… t-that those who meet y-you normally die… But t-those hands a-are touching me s-so gently, y-you are an s ranked criminal, y-yet you are so gentle with me." She smiled. "N-not even m-my team is this kind to me."

"You will be the only one who ever see this side of me, and who will be able to experience my hands in such a matter." He smiled. "You have my heart Hinata…" He smirked. "Literally."

"W-what about mine?"

Kakuzu sat up from the bed and pulled of his shirt, and turned so that his back was facing Hinata. There on his back as small lavender mask, it had a small smile on it, with a butterfly painted on the cheek. "When I took it, I was only going to discard it, but something told me to hold onto it, and I did…" He looked back at Hinata. "It was never weak; it was stronger than my own… "He leaned forward, kissing her lips softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata allowed Kakuzu to roll her on her back, as they continued to kiss; He gently ran his fingers up her thighs, making her giggle a little. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she raked her fingers softly across his neck.

"Tell me Hinata…" He whispered into her lips. "Tell me you want me…"

Giving a small nod, she moaned a reply.

"Say it, please…"

"I-I want… I want you K-Kakuzu…" She moaned. "P-Please…" Her eyes looked into his, her cheeks a rose pink. "D-do you want me?"

Kakuzu smiled, grinding his hips into her, causing her to shiver with pleasure. "What do you think?" He kissed her.

Smiling back, Hinata pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him. That was all Kakuzu needed before he finally made his move. Taking his left hand he ran his fingers down her leg before letting his hand explore her inner thigh. He looked at her, begging for permission to feel her. Hinata gave a small nod, as she bit her lower lip. Kakuzu ran his finger over her clothed warmth, receiving a moan from the young woman. Slipping his index finger under the cotton material, he slowly ran his finger over her moist heat. Detaching his wrist, he allowed for his threads to massage her warmth.

"Hinata… If, If I hurt you, please tell me…" He whispered, kissing her neck softly,

He slowly slid his finger in her, watching her facial expression, hurt flashed in his eyes at the sight of Hinata in discomfort, seeing her expression, he slowly slid his finger out of her.

"I-It's fine Kakuzu." Hinata whispered. "P-put it back in."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Y-you're not hurting me."

Kakuzu hesitantly began pushing his finger back in, when he heard Hinata moan, that was all the reassurance he needed, he pulled it back out, allowing for his threads to circle around her tight entrance, causing her to moan in pleasure as the little threads sent small pulses through her body.

"Kakuzu…" Hinata moaned out, as the threads began focusing on the sensitive nerve. "I," She bit her lip, her face becoming rose red.

"What?" Kakuzu asked kissing her neck with a smirk.

"Take me…" She lifted his head up so their eyes met."

Kakuzu was far too happy to comply with her wish. Lifting himself up, he undid his belt. Kissing her he pulled his pants down, with a little help from an eager Hinata. Positioning himself, he pulled her closer to him. She felt his hard heat against her as he slowly began to push in, Hinata tried her best to relax, but it still hurt, she clenched her eyes shut as Kakuzu pushed in deeper.

Kakuzu saw this, and stopped, "Hinata…"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, opening her eyes.

"No need." He smiled. "I really don't want you to hurt."

"I'm f-fine." She smiled. "Please Kakuzu, I w-want this from you." She leaned up, kissing him. "D-don't stop."

Kakuzu gave her a nod, and slowly pulled out, before pushing in again, harder. He looked at Hinata whose face showed a mixture of pain, and pleasure. He repeated his movement again, this time receiving a moan from her. He stared into her lilac eyes as he continued his pace, Love, admiration, innocents, those all floated in her sweet Lilac orbs.

"F-faster…" She moaned.

"Are… Are you sure?" He asked between pants.

Hinata moaned her answer, making Kakuzu smirk before he leaned down, nipping as gently as he could on her neck. Picking up his pace, he let out a grunt, felling her tight cavern swell around him.

"Ahh... K-Kaku…. Ahh," Hinata cried out, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

Her moans were music to his ears, each word a sweet note. His thrusts grew deeper, and harder as he listened to the girls' passion laced moans. His nips on her neck soon became bites, as he suckled on her neck. Gripping the headboard of his bed, he used it to push himself deeper into her. His grunts got louder as he felt himself nearing his sweet release.

"Kakuzu…" She cried, her hips bucking up to meet his thrusts. "I,"

Kakuzu could feel her tightening around him, a spasm of muscles clenched tightly around him, driving him over the edge, biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes driving himself deeper into her, releasing his seed into her.

Opening his eyes, he met Hinata's glorious orbs. Slowly pulling out of her, he lay next to her, holding her tightly.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Kakuzu opened his eyes, to see Hinata lying cuddled close to him. Lightly stroking her arm, he could feel his heart breaking at the thought of separating from her… He hated the thought that this would probably be the last time he's see her for another six years… He hated that he had fear at all, but he couldn't ignore the inevitable. Suddenly a smirk came across his lips; he didn't have to worry about any of that… He already knew what was going to happen during the exchange…

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Kakuzu staring at her; giving a small smile she lowered her, as a bright red blush grazed her cheeks. Kakuzu lifted her head so they could meet eyes, and slowly brought her lips to his.

"I've already told you…" He whispered into her soft lips. "You don't have to be shy around me."

"I-I know…." She whispered back with a smile.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something….." He whispered, pushing her indigo hair from in front of her eyes.

"I have to go back, d-don't I?" She asked. "B-But I don't w-want to…"

"I'm sorry Hinata; I don't want that either, not after I finally got to have you…."

"T-then what should we do?" She tried to smile.

"Don't worry, no matter what, I'm not going to lose you for another six years." He chuckled.

"HEY KAKUZU, OLD MAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Sighing he shook his head, putting himself back into akatsuki mode. Getting out of the bed, he pulled up his pants, and walked over to his door. Opening it, he saw Hidan standing there

"What do you want?"

"We got a mission…."

"Are we Pein's favorite two people or something?" He sighed in frustration.

"Look, it's not gonna take long, we just need to pick up a package from an informant a village over. Itachi and Kisame are on some mission, Tobi can't leave the compound along with Sasori, Zetsu just left for some supplies, and Deidra is going with us."

"Fine, I'll get my things ready…" Kakuzu sighed.

"Hurry the fuck up, I want to be back by sundown!" Hidan shouted as he walked away.

Closing his door, he turned around to see Hinata sitting up in the bed, some of her indigo hair falling in front of her left eye, the rest, draped over her slim shoulders.

"Y-you have to leave?" She sounded sad at the thought.

"It's not a long mission," He smiled at her, putting his cloak on. "I'll be right back, and maybe we can pick up where we left off."

Hinata blushed at those words, as she stood up from the bed, holding the blankets against her body. "O-Okay," She smiled, coming closer to him.

"If you need anything, Tobi will help you out… If the other members come back, and I'm not here, just stay in the room…"

"Okay."

Kakuzu leaned close, kissing her lips softly, he wanted to do more, but he knew he wouldn't have the chance before someone came busting in.

-0-

"So Hinata was captured by Akatsuki," Hiashi sighed leaning back in his chair. "Very well… They can keep her for all I care; But the Hokage wants her back, so I have no say in this matter."

"Very well Lord Hiashi." Neji bowed.

"Neji…."

"I understand my lord."

-0-

"Hinata?" Light knocks echoed from the door. "Hinata are you awake?"

Hinata gave a small smile, as she pulled Kakuzu's shirt over her. "Yes Tobi." She smiled as he opened the door.

"Tobi was bored, and wanted to see if Hinata wanted to go into the courtyard with him?"

"O-Okay," She smiled. "Give me a little bit, okay…"

"Okay! Tobi will wait outside the door for you!"

Hinata gave a small chuckle as the man closed the door… Looking around the room, she grabbed her pants from the floor, sliding them on her, she made her way to the door to see Tobi standing on the other side.

"Are you ready Hinata!"

* * *

><p>Sorry its short, and it took FOREVER! But i promise the next chapter will not take as long, and will NOT be this short<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_I wanted so badly to just stay behind with her, but, my duties to Akatsuki came first, and after all, if it weren't for me they would have no hideout to speak of. So, regrettably, I walked with Hidan to the next village, and pick up our supplies._

"Hey, old man, how's the girl healing up?" Hidan asked Kakuzu as he walked next to him.

"She's fine," He kept the answer short.

"Well, I can fucking see that, I mean, how's her wounds." Hidan smiled.

"Who is that girl anyways hm?" _Deidara_ looked at the both of them.

"A prisoner," Kakuzu answered.

"Well, she seems to have a bit too much liberty to be a captive un… Tobi was running all over the compound bringing her food and what not, it was irritating." Deidra frowned, crossing his arms. "Then she went into your room un," He looked at Kakuzu.

"Is that why you threatened to blow up my door?"

"Yes! Tobi claimed she was with you, but I know your methods of captivity, and I know-"

Kakuzu pushed Hidan back, and grabbed _Deidara_ by the collar of his cloak. "You know nothing about me, and you for damn sure don't want to fuck with me… The next time you even think about touching my room, and I don't care if the Kyūbi is in there, I will rip you limb from limb."

"All right, calm down Kakuzu, I'm sorry un," Deidara yelled, looking into the older shinobi's eyes.

"Yeah, calm down," Hidan pulled them apart. "We're almost to our contact,"

Kakuzu shot another glare at Deidara before he began to walk again.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, look over here!" Tobi waved at her. "Have you seen so many cherry blossoms?" he seemed to be smiling. "Zetsu must be planning on using them for something." He looked up at the trees.<p>

"No, actually I just figured this would be a nice place to relax every now and then." Hinata heard a voice from behind them. She saw a man, well, half a man standing in behind her. He wore an akatsuki robe, which seemed to be too big for him. The right side of his face seemed to be missing, but the left side held a yellow eye, and green hair. "And who is this young lady, a new recruit?" He gave a seemingly warm smile.

"This is Hinata, Hinata this is… well, this is part of Zetsu!" He scratched his head. "Wait, I thought you were on a mission… all of you,"

"Black Zetsu went to take care of it; I didn't really want to be bothered." He looked back at Hinata.

"Well, I'm going to take Hinata back inside, and leave you alone Zetsu." Tobi grabbed her arm, and began pulling her along. "C'mon Hinata,"

"Wait," Zetsu reached for her. "Her Chakra…"

"NO!" Tobi smacked his hand away. "You can't have her chakra!"

"It's not all of hers though." He smirked. "It was very nice to meet you Hinata; I'll be seeing you around."

Hinata followed closely as Tobi pulled her back into the compound, and back towards Kakuzu's room, that when she tripped, falling face first, into the ground.

"Oh no, Tobi is sorry Hinata." Tobi reached down to help her, that's when he noticed an all too familiar yellow eye coming from the shadow behind her. "Oh no, Zetsu, Tobi's sorry, he-"

"Silence…" The dark figure came closer. "Why are you running around in here, and who is that?"

"You can ask white Zetsu, I must take her back before Kakuzu comes back!" Tobi pulled her up.

Hinata managed to look at the dark creature, he had no mouth, only a yellow eye, and green hair. She couldn't get any more of a read on him because Tobi was all ready pulling her along with him.

"Please don't tell Kakuzu that I took you out of the room." Tobi begged as he finally stopped in front of the door. "He'll hurt me."

Hinata gave a warm smile. "I promise Tobi, t-thank you for letting m-me get some air…"

"It's no problem." Tobi seemed to be smiling. "And please let Tobi know if you need _aaaannnnything."_


	13. Chapter 13

Kakuzu stood against a pillar as Deidara and Hidan went in to talk to their informant. He hated meeting with these low life snitches, he even mocked how he was considered a criminal, when these people were far worst. He also hated it even more when there was no profit to gain from these meetings.

"Word is it that you have a ninja from Konohagakure," The man spoke looking at both Deidara and Hidan. "They're sending a team for you."

"Figures," Hidan sighed. "What else?"

"That is all I'm afraid, oh, and these." He handed a box to Hidan. "Tell your leader I will contact him again when I have more information." The man bowed before walking away, leaving the three akatsuki members alone.

"Did you hear that, we get an entire team for the girl," Hidan smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"Mogi, if I go back, they are going to search me, to make sure that Akatsuki didn't leave any bugs on me, or that I'm not under any jutsu's…."<p>

"I understand, they wouldn't be too big of a fan with me on your back. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe I can…." She stopped her thoughts as the door to the room started to slowly open.

"Hinata!" Tobi chimed as he came through the door. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Thank you though…"

"Tobi is sorry you had to meet Zetsu, well, the other Zetsu, he's kind of a meanie…" He sat on the bed. "But white Zetsu is always very nice."

Hinata gave a small smile as the door began to open once more; she looked at the silhouette, not recognizing who it was.

"Tobi…"

"Oh Sasori," Tobi jumped up from the bed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for you; Pain has requested you come with me to help Kisame and Itachi." Sasori looked at Hinata. "Who is this?"

"Kakuzu's prisoner…" Tobi looked back at her. "Hinata, this is Sasori-"

"She doesn't' need to know my name." Sasori cut in, "Please Tobi, we must get going."

"B-But Kakuzu told me to keep an eye-"

"Pain has requested Zetsu do that, now please hurry."

Tobi sighed in defeat before standing up. "Okay." He lowered his head. "Hinata, Tobi will be back eventually…." He looked over at her. "Kakuzu should be back soon, so you won't have to deal too much with Zetsu."

"It's okay, thank you Tobi," Hinata bowed.

-0-

"Kakuzu, just sayin, it might be a little helpful to know your plan." Hidan broke their long standing silence.

"For what," Kakuzu asked looking at Hidan.

"For what, really, are you seriously asking that? The girl you old fuck!"

"I will do what has to be done."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu for a moment, before shrugging. "Hope they don't try and kill her…" He mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, but I hear those Hyuga's they aren't too fond of girl… Us having her may give them all the reason to…" He looked at Kakuzu, who had an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Or, I could just be making it up."

"They wouldn't kill her, no, but," He frowned. "Never mind,"

"Maybe we should save them the effort and kill her." Deidara spoke.

"And then what would we collect for handing them a corpse?" Kakuzu glared at the younger Ninja.

* * *

><p>Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she focused all of her chakra to Mogi. She knew that she could not really hide the mask, but, if she could make it flatter, like a tattoo, she could get away with it, Mogi, infused his chakra with her to try and complete this jutsu, that's when the door to the room opened.<p>

"Miss Hinata," She heard a familiar voice speak, she finally exhaled, feeling weak from the ritual. She looked at the door to see Zetsu standing there. "I was just coming in to check on you."

"Oh, I'm fine." She gave a smile.

"You weren't trying to escape were you?" Another voice came from Zetsu.

"N-no, I'm…" She finally looked up. "I'm trying to make this mask smaller." She turned her back, showing Zetsu Mogi's mask. "I need it to l-look like a tattoo…"

"I might be able to help with that." Zetsu replied. "May I ask why you want it to be smaller?"

"Because I know that my v-village will examine me, w-when they do, and they see this… I-I I'll be executed."

"Why do you have Kakuzu's mask?"

"He…"

"What are you doing in here Zetsu?" Kakuzu asked, looking at the large plant man.

"Pain asked me to guard the girl while he sent Sasori and Tobi away." Zetsu replied.

"Hmm, very well, I'll take it from here then."

"Good, because I am no babysitter," The black Zetsu frowned, before walking out of the room.

Hinata stood up, lowering her head, still feeling weak from the technique.

"Are you okay?" Kakuzu asked, pulling off his cloak.

"Y-yes," She gave a smile.

Kakuzu walked over to her, lifting her head up. "You've been using a lot of chakra, I can tell… What have you been doing?"

Hinata turned her back to so him Mogi. The mask lay flat, and looked more like a branding, then a mask. "I was trying to… to heal over him." She spoke softly. "It m-makes it so t-that when I go back, they will not assume that you have done anything to me, but torture…"

"Can he?"

"He c-can still protect me, it's only a seal."

"Very talented…"

Hinata was about to turn to face him, when Mogi came from her back, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You are _not_ my master!" Mogi shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hmm, very interesting…. Most cannot sense me in this form," The man spoke, as Kakuzu's skin began to melt away. "How were you able to sense me?"

"My brothers did not speak to me…" Mogi replied, standing above Hinata. "What do you want Zetsu?"

"I wish no harm towards the girl," He took a step forward. "I just found it very interesting that you, bonded with her so well," He smiled. "Well, I guess I should take my leave."

Mogi watched as Zetsu left the room, he was about to crawl back in to Hinata when he saw another shadow at the doorway. He kneeled next to her, keeping his eyes at the door.

"Master…" He looked at the shadow.

"Mogi, what are you doing out of Hinata?" Kakuzu asked looking at him.

"I feared Hinata was in danger, I simply was protecting her."

"That makes two of us… Return to her quickly."

Mogi bowed before crawling back into Hinata's back.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, as Kakuzu picked her up. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I-I should h-have…" Tears began to line her eyes.

"Hinata, there is no need to cry," Kakuzu spoke softly.

"I should have known…" She buried her face. "I should have known it wasn't you."

"Hinata, it is fine, Zetsu's jutsu is one of the best, sometimes I myself cannot tell." He pushed her hair from in front of her eyes. "Hinata, don't beat yourself up over this."

Hinata gave a slow nod, letting her tears fall. moments of silence had passed before Hinata finally looked at him, wiping her tears away. "H-how was your mission?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"It went well; I guess they are going to send an entire force for you." He answered taking off his cloak.

Hinata gave a small giggle. "For me, ha, that's a laugh… I'm pretty sure my father didn't want any part in that."

Kakuzu knew what she had said was true, which made his stomach turn. "I'd send an entire village for you…" He spoke lowly. "I would find the ones who took you from me, and I would show them no end of pain…"

Hinata looked up at him, taking his hand. "I know you would…" Hinata kissed the material of his mask softly as she unbuttoned the left corner.

Kakuzu grazed her cheek softly, placing his warm lips to hers. "Hinata…." He whispered, looking into her soft eyes. "I'm truly going to hate having to give you back." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are we ready?" Naruto asked looking at the others.<p>

"Now, I want this to go down as casually as possible, anbu will be your back up," Tsunade spoke to the boys. "I don't want any casualties."

"Yes ma'am," Shikamaru bowed.

"We'll have Hinata back in no time!" Naruto jumped up.

"Please, do be careful."


	15. Chapter 15

_The plan was simple enough, Hinata would be returned, much to my disliking, there would definitely be a fight, cause I mean, c'mon, we were wanted criminals, it wasn't going to be an easy 'here ya go, have a nice day.' Then, Hinata and I would go on our separate ways, Well, not really our separate ways, I told her I would see her when I could, every chance I had._

"Ya know what," Hidan looked at Hinata. "I'm actually gonna miss ya." He smirked, "The old fuck is gonna go back to being a dick."

"Ha-ha, well, that is who he is," Hinata giggled, putting her hands behind her back, letting Tobi tie her hands.

"Tobi's going to miss you Hinata." Tobi seemed to whine. "Now I have no one to take care of."

"Its fine Tobi, I'm sure we'll meet again." Hinata smiled.

"Let's get going." Kakuzu spoke, taking her.

Hinata walked slowly, her head down, as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to reach the surface. Yes she knew that these people weren't nice, and yes she knew that Kakuzu alone has killed more people then she could imagine, but even with that, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi, were the most caring people she had met in her life, and to be taken from that, and put back in a miserable existence once again, was breaking her heart. Kakuzu felt it, and stopped walking.

"Hinata…" He started out. "I don't want to do this anymore then you…"

"I-I know…" She looked back at him. "It's fine." She gave him a warm smile.

Kakuzu fought hard to try and not kiss her, but found his lips moving closer to her. "This will make this harder…" He mumbled, pulling away from her.

"I understand," Hinata smiled. "Guess we should make this as quick as possible."

Kakuzu nodded, and pushed her forward. Hinata, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi all walked in silence to the exchange point. Once there, Hinata sat on the ground, keeping her face low, she wanted to at least talk to Tobi, but knew that it would not be such a good idea, seeing how whoever was coming could appear at any second.

"Where the fuck are these fucking assholes," Hidan frowned.

That's when Shikamaru came from the trees above. "Right here actually," He answered, looking down at Hinata. "Hinata, are you all right?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…" She whispered, keeping her head down.

"Where's our money…" Kakuzu spoke, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave a hand gesture, "I need to confirm that this _is_ Hinata, and then you'll get your money."

Kakuzu lifted her face so she could look at him, her eyes read with tears. "See, it's her, now give us our money." He demanded.

"Yeah, and hurry the fuck up," Hidan frowned, "Like I said, I'd hate to have to cut her pretty little head off."

Before Hidan could react to anything, two anbu shinobi appeared behind him, both holding swords to his neck. "Don't make any moves." One spoke lowly.

"What's this all about?" Hidan gripped his scythe,

"You're S-Ranked criminals; they're just here in case you feel the need to attack." Shikamaru shrugged. "Frankly, I just want to hurry and get Hinata back,"

Kakuzu frowned at the way the young man spoke, like this was a huge burden. "Take her." He growled.

Hinata stood up, looking at Shikamaru, "Are you ready to go home Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata gave a small nod, taking a step forward, but was stopped by Hidan's arm. "Where's are money?" He asked.

"Shino, bring it out." Shikamaru shouted.

Bugs materialized in front of him, Kakuzu frowned realizing they formed a man.

"It's all here…" he spoke lowly, taking a step forward. "Give us Hinata,"

Kakuzu took the money before turning his back. "Hidan…." He looked back at the gray haired man. "Do what you do best."

Hidan gave a smile, "Ah, Jashin is going to be so pleased. "


	16. Chapter 16

Hidan gripped his scythe slightly, letting a smirk grow across his face, jumping up; he swung it at the two anbu who stood behind him, cutting both, He sighed, swinging it once more chopping blocks of wood.

"Of course…" Hidan frowned.

Hinata was pushed forward towards Shikamaru, who grabbed her, "Let go!" He shouted grabbing her.

Kakuzu frowned as a group of ninja's surrounded the girl, blocking his view of her, that's when he noticed the man holding the money rushing towards him. He took as step back, letting him throw a punch at him. Grabbing the fist, Kakuzu kicked the man in his chest, and stared as he flew back. Kakuzu walked calmly to the man, stepping down on his chest as he grabbed the brief case.

"I'll be taking that." He muttered, stepping down harder on the younger shinobi.

"Hey old man," Hidan smirked, walking up next to him. "Do you mind?"

Kakuzu knew who this boy was, and he wanted him to suffer to his last breath. "Go ahead… I'll deal with the rest of them." He looked as the others all stared at him.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked looking her over. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine, c-can we p-please go?" Hinata tried to hide the hurt in her voice as tried to look pass everyone who surrounded her, so she could get one last look at Kakuzu,

"They've got Shino!" Neji shouted looking at Hidan.

"SO that's your name huh? Well doesn't matter anyways," He smirked. "Jashin is going to like this."

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba charged at the men, leaving Hinata being guarded by Naruto, and Lee.

"Let's go!" Lee grabbed Hinata's arm, throwing her on his back.

"L-Lee, I can-"

"No arguing." Naruto cut her off,

Hinata looked back once more, to see Kakuzu and Hidan fighting with the other three shinobi's

"We've got Hinata secured! Let's go!" Naruto yelled to the others. Shikamaru took this time to grab Shino, and leap away, along with Neji and Kiba.

"Are we all good?" Shikamaru asked looking at the group,

"Yeah, what about the ANBU," Neji asked.

"We're right here."

Kakuzu watched as they leaf shinobi's got further and further away.

"SO what's the plan?" Hidan asked looking over at Kakuzu.

"Nothing…" He spoke lowly, gripping the briefcase tighter.

"Seriously?" Hidan frowned. "You're literally are gonna let her get away like that?"

Kakuzu looked over at the upset Hidan. "You're over reacting just a little aren't you?" He frowned.

"Well sorry, but I actually like the little bitch, I wouldn't even dream of giving her back to those pricks!" turned from Kakuzu,

Kakuzu only sighed as he began walking ahead of Hidan, keeping his emotions in check.

"This was seriously about the money for you wasn't it?" Hidan asked, frowning.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan." Kakuzu growled.

"Ha, I could tell she actually cared about you, but, it was for the money for you…" He shook his head. "Bastard,"

Kakuzu walked ahead, trying his hardest not to break his emotionless mask.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked, untying her hands.

"Y-yeah," She gave a smile. "A-are you guys o-okay?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course,"

Hinata gave a small smile, rubbing her wrists. She smiled on the inside at the fact Tobi didn't tie the rope too tight. "W-well, we should-"Hinata stopped, looking over to see Tobi standing behind the others.

"Umm, why was Tobi here again?" He scratched his head, looking at the group. "Um, OH YEAH," He pointed at Hinata. "I have to take her back!"

"W-what," Naruto shouted standing up. "Why, we gave you your money!"

"Not enough, you were short the proper amount." He came closer to the group. "So, unt-"He was cut off by Neji running towards him; he jumped back, waving his hands, "I don't want to fight!" He pleaded, "But we had a deal!"

"Be glad we don't turn you in!" Neji frowned.

"B-But Tobi!"

The two Anbu stood behind Tobi, holding their Katana's against his neck. "Tobi, hmm, he's not in our Bingo book, but, he'll do." One spoke.

"B-But Tobi!" he sighed, lowering his head. "Fine, I'll go." Hinata quirked her eyebrow at Tobi's easy surrender. "Tobi does not want to get in trouble with Kakuzu."

"Let's get going." Shikamaru walked ahead.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, the mission was complete, and we also caught an Akatsuki member." Neji bowed to the Hokage.<p>

"Wait, what?" She stood up.

"He was with other members." Neji looked up at her.

"It…" She stopped herself, "What about Hinata?"

"She's fine, we're about to undergo her examine."

"Okay,"

Neji left the room, and walked out to Hiashi who stood next to the door. "Neji, that examine."

"Don't worry, she'll fail it." Neji answered.

"You're closer to being the heir to the Hyuga name," Hiashi smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, are you sure this is going to work?" Mogi asked.<p>

"Y-yeah…"

She smiled inwardly, as the medical ninjas came into the room.

"Akatsuki huh," One spoke looking over the girl. "You're very lucky." He smiled.

"I don't know how lucky, b-but, yeah."

"Okay Hinata, now, you know how this works right?" Sakura asked coming closer.

"Y-Yes…"

Sakura did a quick hand sign, before placing her hand on Hinata's stomach, creating a purple seal.

Hinata had felt the chakra surging through her veins, checking every Chakra point in her body. This was to check if she were under control of any puppet masters.

"All right, this one is clear." Sakura smiled. "Okay, about to initiate phase two."

Hinata felt the intensity of the chakra grow, which caused her to wince a bit.

* * *

><p>"Wow, can you believe that this guy's Akatsuki?" Ibiki looked at the strange man,<p>

"Excuse me…" Tobi looked at Ibiki, "Tobi has to go to the bathroom."

"Ha, sure, after you answer a few questions." Ibiki smirked looking at the masked shinobi. "Now, I know that you won't talk willingly, but, I'm gonna have someone come in, and see what's on your mind."

"That's not a good idea." Tobi looked back at him, making sure to have clear eye contact with the older man. "But, You will let me go." His voice lowered from its normal playful tune.


	18. Chapter 18

_All I could hear was Hidan calling me every unholy name in the book, it started to irritate me to the level that I didn't even want to attempt to kill him… When he finally did stop his bitching, he also stopped walking, asking me, where had Tobi gone. I only gave him the best answer I could. That I had no fucking clue, and as long as he was staying out of trouble I could care less. That's when it hit me… That little fucker._

* * *

><p>Neji stood outside the door of the examining room, waiting for the okay from Sakura to come in. Once the door cracked open he walked in to see Hinata lying on the table asleep.<p>

"How did it go?" He asked looking at Sakura.

"Awesome, she's fine." She smiled. "I'm surprised that the akatsuki didn't bug her or anything, though." She looked down at the Hyuga. "They did torture her though."

"What do you mean?" Neji tore his eyes from Hinata.

"She has scars on her back, a lot like burn marks." She looked back up at Neji. "But, she's fine other then th-"

"Sakura!" Ino ran into the room. "We've got to move Hinata right now!"

"Wait, why? Ino you know she has to-"

"The akatsuki member they brought back" She pointed to Neji. "He's escaped."

Neji frowned. "How?"

"We don't know, when we arrived at the containment cell, we found Ibiki's team unconscious, and the prisoner gone."

"Well, let's move her quickly." Sakura walked over to her, "Neji help us out."

Neji walked over and helped Ino and Sakura lift the girl, "Where are we taking her?" He asked looking at the Sakura.

The door swung open, causing everyone to jump.

"Excuse me," They heard a playful voice. "But, I need to get her back." Tobi walked into the room.

"H-how did he get here so quickly?" Ino looked at the masked man.

"I don't know, but here, take Hinata," Neji leaned her against Sakura.

"I remember you!" Tobi pointed. "I still don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad." Neji frowned activating his Byakugan, "Get Hinata out of here."

Tobi sighed before staring at the young Hyuga dead in his eyes. "I already said… She has to come back with Tobi!"

Hinata slowly began to open her eyes, seeing two blurs in front of her. Once her vision cleared only to see as Neji fell to the ground. Looking up she saw Ino, and Sakura staring at the man in front of them, but soon both of them fell, almost taking her down with them, that was until Tobi grabbed her.

"T-Tobi?"

"Hi Hinata!" He seemed to be smiling beneath his mask. "I'm glad you are okay."

"W-What are y-you doing?" She asked, trying to stand on her own. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I couldn't let them execute you." Tobi held her up. "Tobi knows your cousin was going to hurt you if you were under our control or not…"

Hinata looked down at her unconscious cousin, feeling a wave of hurt fill her body. "Figures…" She muttered.

"Tobi wants to keep you with him,"

Hinata looked up at his mask, trying to look into the hole to see his eye. "Tobi…" Hinata started to faint. "T-Tobi, I…" Before Hinata could finish her statement, her body went limp, and she fell into the taller ninja's arms.

"Tobi…. Is a good boy,"

* * *

><p>"Well Kakuzu, the plan?" Hidan frowned. "We have to get Tobi back before we really get screwed."<p>

"You believe he's captured?" I finally looked at Hidan.

"It's Tobi… What the fuck do you think?"

"Don't worry about Tobi." A new voice entered the conversation.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu looked at a nearby tree, seeing Zetsu coming through. "What the hell do you want," Hidan's frown deepened.

"He's retrieving the girl…" Zetsu smiled. "She's very unique, and that interests certain people "

Kakuzu frowned, knowing all too well what Pain did to people he found 'interesting'. "So what, is he going to make her one of his little slaves?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, but, let's just say, She may be our newest member."


End file.
